


Neopolitan - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Neo runs into the Ace Ops when trying to take down the Atlesian Fleet over Beacon and bites off more than she can chew. Arrested and on trial, she discovers to her horror that the council is more than willing to bend the law to put her in chains for the rest of her life.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Clover Ebi, Neopolitan/Harriet Bree, Neopolitan/Marrow Amin, Neopolitan/Marrow Amin/Harriet Bree, Neopolitan/Original Male Character(s)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Library of Bondage





	Neopolitan - Arrested!

Clover wasn’t entirely sure why General Ironwood was so worried about the Vytal Festival’s security.

Sure, Vale had been experiencing a recent spike in White Fang activity, and the sudden complete lack of crime after Roman Torchwick’s arrest at the Breach was concerning, but they had an entire fleet of airships in the skies around Amity. The White Fang had some dangerous members, Sienna Khan and Adam Taurus first and foremost, but they simply didn’t have the logistics to take on a force of this size.

But above all, Clover was a loyal soldier. So when James had commanded him to discreetly bring Marrow and Harriet along with Winter’s paladin delivery and take command of the flagship where Torchwick was imprisoned, he’d done it without complaint. Since his arrival, he and his fellow Ace Ops had maintained a constant watch over the ship’s security systems.

Which made the brutal destruction of Dr. Polendina’s daughter in the tournament and the following broadcast of this mysterious Black Queen figure all the more shocking. Immediately, the alarms went off, signaling a massive influx of Grimm. The bridge crew had stepped into action admirably, coordinating the fleet to mow down hundreds of Nevermores and Griffons.

Yet, Clover couldn’t help but frown. Whoever was behind this obviously wanted the Grimm to invade the kingdom, but with the fleet as well-fortified as they were, that would be impossible. If this attack was as well planned as it appeared to be, the terrorists must have had some sort of plan in place to take the battleships out of the equation. But how?

His answer came when the doors to the bridge _swooshed_ open and a very short female officer marched into the room.

Clover’s eyes narrowed. The officer’s uniform was immaculate, her posture straight, and her rank emblem proudly displayed on her rather large breasts. By all appearances, she had every reason to be there to assist in the middle of this crisis.

Except that she shouldn’t have been. The first thing he’d done when the general had warned him of possible infiltrators was to memorize every member of the battleships’ crews, his good luck and photographic memory making the normally daunting matter a simple task. And this female officer was nowhere on the duty roster.

“Halt,” he commanded, pulling up in front of the woman, Marrow and Harriet each raising an eyebrow at his actions. He pressed on, keenly aware that the height difference between them made him appear to tower over the shorter woman. “Identify yourself.”

The woman tilted her head to the side and pointed a finger towards herself, almost mockingly.

“Yes, you,” Clover confirmed, his suspicion growing. “Your superior officer has just asked you a question, soldier. Speak now!”

“Special Operative Ebi,” the captain called over, his gaze worriedly looking out the viewscreen at the swarm of Grimm approaching. “Is this really the best time for this?”

“Captain, I assure you that it— _achoo!_ ”

He had no idea where that sneeze had come from, his nose hadn’t even been tickled before, but it was large enough that he had to completely bend over to handle the force. His head came crashing down, smashing into the forehead of the female officer… who promptly shattered into glass shards.

Clover knew then that his instincts had been right on the lien, even as he whirled around and glimpsed a woman thrusting a folded parasol with a knife at the end right where the back of his head had been before he’d sneezed.

Good luck that he had then.

His attempted assassin had the same face as her officer disguise had, save for her eyes, with one being pink and the other being brown. The twin color motif was repeated in her long, flowing hair, while the rest of her outfit consisted of a white pantsuit, tight black pants, and knee-high white stiletto boots.

Her real visage rang a bell in the dossier he’d been given on Torchwick’s associates, instantly recognizable as the infamous Neopolitan. In addition to the numerous heists she’d participated in, the woman was also wanted for murdering many huntsmen who’d tried getting onto her boss’s trail. If not for his semblance, she would have just added Clover to her list of victims. Even now, she flashed him a sadistic smile, reveling in her still superior position for a fight between them both.

Unfortunately, for her, his semblance was only his second-best weapon. His ace in the hole, was his team.

Harriet sprang into action, covering herself in lightning and nailing Neo with a solid haymaker to the face. The attack came too quickly after the criminal’s semblance faltered for her to throw up another illusion, so the real woman was sent flying into the wall. To her credit, she leapt back to her feet as swiftly as any of the Ace Ops themselves would have.

But Marrow’s action took less time. The dog faunus snapped his fingers towards the terrorist. “ _Stay_!”

Just like that, Neo froze. Even a criminal as dangerous as her couldn’t act or think inside Marrow’s time stop. It was possible that she had activated her own semblance and was only faking being trapped, but Clover knew a way to figure that out for sure.

He tossed a gravity dust bola straight at her. If it was an illusion, the force of the capture device would shatter it and reveal their enemy’s real location. If she was really there, then she would be restrained, her aura and semblance disrupted by the gravity dust’s field.

Lucky for them, the bola swung around the criminal and wrapped her up like a birthday present. The impact freed Neo from Marrow’s semblance, but with her powers sealed and her weapon lost from her grip, all she could do was wriggle across the bridge floor, her eyes wide with terror.

Clover signaled Harriet and Marrow to stand at the ready and cautiously approached the terrorist. He hefted Neo to her feet and smashed her into the wall, her face and bosom squished against the cold Atlas steel.

“Normally, I’d interrogate you to find out who your partners in this madness are, but according to your file, you don’t exactly have a way with words,” Clover taunted, removing a pair of shackles from his belt. “So for now, I’ll just say this.”

He wrenched her arms behind her back in the confines of the bola and slapped handcuffs around her wrists.

“Neopolitan, you’re under arrest.”

* * *

Neo didn’t think she’d ever been in a worse situation since Roman had pulled her off the streets all those years ago.

With her captured by those military huntsmen, there had been no one to take down the air fleet or turn the Atlesian Knights against the city’s defenders. Cinder’s grand plan, dependent on the Grimm pressuring Beacon to do… whatever she wanted to do, failed spectacularly, the invasion ended within the night and the White Fang infiltrators led by Adam swiftly slaughtered. No word on where the fire bitch and her two cronies had ended up.

Roman, she had far too much word on. With the infamous Neopolitan finally arrested and behind bars, her prison guards had taken a great deal of joy mocking her with news of her partner’s fate. Roman had spent time at Beacon before dropping out, so he was subject to the Rogue Huntsman Clause, a provision in the charters of the four kingdoms that circumvented the usual ban on slavery to condemn those with any amount of huntsmen training to indentured servitude. The thought was to terrify the superpowered Grimm killers into thinking twice before abusing their powers against other people, but Neo had spent enough time in the underworld to know that the rich and powerful just wanted an excuse to keep sex slaves.

Without her to break him out, Roman had been convicted and sentenced to such a fate. The guards had loved watching her tears trickle out of her eyes that night, almost as much they’d loved forcing her into an impromptu strip search and shoving their fingers up her pussy, coaxing sticky juice from her folds. Having been a leading figure in the biggest terrorist attack in recent history, no one had felt like sticking up for her. Just like no one would stick up for her now.

The day of her trial had arrived. She’d been allowed to wear her usual outfit to court instead of her gray prison jumpsuit, but her wrists had been secured behind her back with new gravity dust model handcuffs while a bubblegum pink ballgag was strapped tight in her mouth. Given she couldn’t talk, it didn’t really serve a purpose, but the Council wanted to make an example of such an infamous terrorist.

“Neopolitan!” the judge shouted. “For the crimes of murder, terrorism, treason, conspiracy, grand theft, and over five dozen other capital offenses, the people of Vale have found you guilty on all charges!”

The courtroom erupted into cheers, the crowd absolutely thrilled to have another scapegoat for the Grimm invasion they’d nearly suffered. Neo just rolled her eyes. She knew enough dirt on enough major players in the underworld that she’d easily be able to stave off the death penalty. Prison would be annoying, but with enough time, she’d be able to break out eventually. Then, she would track down whoever had bought Roman and save her partner—

“Furthermore,” the judge continued. “It is the opinion of this court that due to the unlocked aura and immense danger posed by the convicted, evidenced by her cold-blooded murder of multiple huntsmen and military officers, that she be classified as a rogue huntress despite her lack of formal attendance of a huntsman academy.”

Neo’s eyes widened. What?! Could they do that? Surely that had to be illegal! No one was going to stand up for her, but surely someone realized the precedent that this would set. If they were allowed to do this to her, then they could do it to anyone, make anyone a slave! Surely someone would protest it!

But it was her on the chopping block. So of course, no one did.

“Neopolitan! As punishment for your crimes, I hereby sentence you to life in slavery!”

Neo flailed against her chains and tried to escape, but without her aura the bailiffs snagged her arms. They hauled her to her feet and forced her down over the defendant’s desk, pressing down on her back to force her buoyant chest into the wood. A dark leather slave collar was wrapped around her throat and clasped shut against her neck. The white sleeve of her pantsuit was rolled up and a syringe was pressed into her flesh, injecting her with tracker chips.

That was the difference between being a prisoner and being a slave. A prisoner was still a person, they had rights, and couldn’t have gravity dust restraining them at all times. There would inevitably be openings someone as skilled as Neo could use to escape.

But a slave? A slave was property, a filthy criminal slut condemned to serve their master’s every whim as penance for their crimes. Their gravity dust collar could not legally be removed, their aura and semblance forever sealed away. They were injected with tracker microchips like cattle, allowing their owners to be appraised of their location at any time and, if something unfortunate were to happen to said owner, there was one that allowed all the kingdoms’ governments to do the same thing. In all the years since the Great War, there was not a single recorded instance of a slave successfully escaping.

Neo struggled with all her might, desperate to somehow avoid her sentence. But the bailiffs were too strong. One gripped her hair at its pink and brown roots and pulled her curls tight. The short woman squealed in pain as her scalp was wrenched up, her back forced to arch while still held down.

“Officer!” the judge shouted. “Discipline the convict!”

The policeman not holding her hair moved further back and did just that. His open palm swung and crashed into her butt.

Neo squealed as the officer continued his unrelenting assault on her posterior. Her bubbly ass was spanked over and over, jiggling beneath her tight black pants with every smack.

And yet, as pain assaulted her body from both her scalp and her thick rear end, she felt another feeling creeping in. A feeling she’d become more than familiar with from her time in prison, the guards more than eager to finger such a naughty criminal.

She didn’t understand it. She thrived in control. Even her semblance was about imposing her own reality on the world. She took immense sadistic pleasure in toying with her victims before ending their pathetic lives. And since the Vale underworld had no one who could challenge her, she and Roman had lived like kings until Cinder had shown up, the first person who Neo admitted was undoubtedly stronger than her. But the black-haired bitch was… a bitch, and she’d certainly had no desire to be bent over her knee.

But now that she had lost control, now that she had been clasped in chains, pinned to a table, and spanked until her butt cheeks turned red, she couldn’t deny the experience had a similar charm to slaughtering huntsmen. With every smack to her ass, a soft moan yelped out of her mouth, her pussy beginning to grow wetter and wetter until she felt a dribble of juices trickle down her pant leg.

However, just before the strike that would have ruined, the spank that would have broken her resolve and made her cum immediately, the bailiff decided that she had been punished enough.

Neo could only mumble her disappointment. Though given her new life about to begin, perhaps she wouldn’t have to wait much longer for satisfaction.

“Now then, the arresting officer has declared that he would like to collect his right of first claim,” the judge declared. “Let the record show that Neopolitan is now and hereafter the property of Huntsman Clover Ebi, to do with as he will. This court is adjourned.”

* * *

The kingdoms were all known to have their quirks. Vale launched its students off cliffs. Mistral made corruption a literal art form. Vacuo was Vacuo. Yet, most would in turn say that Atlas was the most rigid and professional of the four. Many believed that the kingdom that had started the Great War to eliminate individuality would not permit any form of deviance.

Those people of course knew nothing about the free-use sex dungeon the kingdom made available for its top operatives. In Atlas, on paper at least, merit earned reward.

Harriet and Marrow had a good feeling when they were called down to the dark room under their private barracks and they were not disappointed when they arrived. Clover stood in the center of the room, his pants lowered and his new slave before him.

Neopolitan was secure in a pair of wooden stocks, her head and hands poking out of the wooden restraint. The criminal slut wore nothing but her collar and a pair of high-heel boots, her naked creamy skin caked in sweat.

Clover rammed into the whore’s cunt, the stocks shaking with each thrust. Neo’s heavy breasts swung wildly beneath her, her tongue left dangling out of her mouth as her eyes flipped colors with each pounding.

Harriet cocked an eyebrow. “Uh, sir, you didn’t take her collar off, did you?”

“Course not, Harriet,” Clover replied between grunts. “I know better than to break the law.”

“Then how are her eyes—”

“Your guess is as good as mine. But I’ve doublechecked the gravity dust a dozen times, and she hasn’t been able to use her semblance to escape.”

Harriet stared at the gasping convict for a second, but then shrugged. Quirks of science like that were Dr. Polendina’s wheelhouse, not hers.

“What’s with the boots?” Marrow inquired.

Clover chuckled, delivering a sharp _smack_ to Neo’s red bottom, the slut yelping at the strike. “Stocks only go down so far. Without them, she’s… too… short!”

On the last word, he delivered a final heave into his property, his thick cum pouring into Neo’s pussy. The mute criminal squealed; a wordless throaty noise powered by her master’s semen flooding her womb. She collapsed from exhaustion, her matted pink and brown hair falling over her face, only the stocks keeping her upright.

With a satisfied sigh, Clover pulled out of her, a trickle of cream dribbling out of her pussy. The commander of the Ace Ops sealed up his pants and turned to his men fully. Harriet and Marrow both snapped to attention.

“You both did good work in Vale. We saved a lot of lives. You two saved my life by having my back on the ship,” Clover complimented.

“Just doing our duty, sir,” Harriet said.

Marrow nodded. “You would have done the same for any of us.”

Clover smiled. “Be that as it may, the general believes loyalty should be rewarded, and so do I. So, while the law acknowledges only me as this convicted slut’s owner, I’d like to… informally share custody with the two of you.”

Marrow’s tail started wagging and even Harriet cracked a smile. “Are you saying we can—”

Clover nodded and started walking out of the room. “We can discuss the details later. I’ve got to get to a briefing, but until I get back, she’s all yours.”

“Yes, sir!”

As soon as their commanding officer was gone, Marrow and Harriet got ready to indulge in their reward. They opened up the stocks and yanked Neo to her feet. The Ace Ops wrenched the slave’s arms behind her back and clasped handcuffs around her wrists.

“So,” Marrow asked. “Are we doing this in turns, or what?”

“Turns? Ha!” Harriet snorted. She smirked down at Neo, the shorter woman’s dual-colored eyes blankly starring ahead. “The bitch isn’t using her mouth for anything. Let’s gangbang her, put it to good use.”

Marrow grinned and tugged Neo over to a set of chains dangling from the ceiling. The former terrorist was flipped on her back as three chains were brought down. One connected to the front of her collar like a leash, while the other two held shackles that locked around her ankles. With the flick of a switch on a nearby console, the criminal slut was hoisted into the air, her nipples hard in the prison’s brisk air.

Harriet tugged over a table to Neo’s head and sat on top of it. She pulled down her uniform pants, revealing her own clean-shaven pussy, her dark, glistening lips finally providing something for the convict to focus on.

The Ace Op reached out and groped the criminal’s breasts, her nimble fingers kneading the soft, sweaty flesh.

“Open wide, slave,” Harriet commanded.

She pulled Neo forward by her tits and shoved the bound woman’s mouth into her cunt.

Neo’s eyes widened. Ever since her enslavement, she’d been dominated nonstop, Clover restraining and fucking her in almost every way she knew about. After spending so long with constant pleasure, cumming more times than she could count, she’d begun to find satisfaction in being the slave rather than the master. It took less effort, just allowing herself to be used like a piece of meat rather than taking action herself.

But this was a new situation. She’d fucked other women before, usually using a strap-on to rail them as hard as she could, but she’d never been in this kind of submissive position before. What was she supposed to do?

Her hesitation earned her a hard slap across her breasts, the globs of flesh jiggling as she moaned.

“I said ‘open wide’, slut! Or are you deaf as well as mute?” Harriet taunted. “Start eating me out, or you’re going to be in for one hell of a punishment.”

Neo croaked, abandoning all thought process to just do whatever came naturally. She opened her mouth and mushed Harriet’s pussy between her lips, her tongue flickering in to savage the Ace Op’s soaking folds.

The huntress leaned back and let out a throaty moan. “That’s it, whore! Show your mistress you’re worth keeping around!”

“And your master as well,” Marrow added, taking hold of the woman’s high-heel boots and lining his bulbous tip up at her asshole. “Don’t want us to sell you off to a brothel.”

The dog faunus pulled the criminal towards him and plunged his stiff rod up her backdoor.

Neo squealed like a stuffed pig, pain rushing through her as Marrow squeezed up her tight ass. But just like when she’d been spanked at her trial, it wasn’t long before that pain she was experiencing transformed into pleasure, the same as all the times she’d inflicted it on others.

Back and forth she went, rammed down on Marrow’s cock, and then pulled up by her breasts into Harriet’s cunt. Her handcuffed hands jingled beneath her back, short desperate pants churning out of her gullet with every thrust. Her nose squished into her mistress’ dark flesh just as her master’s hips smacked into her red butt cheeks. Pain and pleasure swelled within her like she’d never experienced, the spit-roasting calling up waves of soaking juices from her folds even though her pussy was unoccupied. And it remained so as an orgasm erupted through her, cum spilling out as her cunt clenched.

Her muscle pulling in only increased the pressure on Marrow’s dick, pushing it over the edge. The dog faunus grabbed her thighs and hilted himself into her asshole as he came. Ropes of white cream poured into her bowels, a warm, sticky feeling filling her rear end.

Neo sputtered in euphoria, her tongue twisting through Harriet’s moist folds. The Ace Op shifted her grip from the slave’s breasts to her chin and stuffed her into her cunt all the way up to her nose. The dark-skinned huntress let out a guttural moan as her orgasm splattered out of her depths. For several seconds, she bathed the convicted terrorist in her juices.

Finally, Harriet finished and shoved her property away, sagging back and laying on the table.

The pink and brown-haired woman listed through the air, suspended by her collar and shackles. Her tongue flickered over her lips, trying to collect every drop of the clear, salty cum that coated her face. She bent her body back over itself, trying to get her handcuffed hands close enough to pry some of Marrow’s seed out of her ass for her to taste. Granted she hadn’t thought about how she’d then get the semen from her bound hands to her mouth.

She hadn’t thought about much recently, other than the overwhelming euphoria she’d been subjected to since her arrest, conviction, and enslavement. Why waste the effort being strong, torturing and killing, when there was just as much pleasure, more, in being a submissive little slut?

She was a convicted criminal, and if this was the final fate it led to, that joining up with Roman was the best decision she’d ever made.

Her tongue lapped over her soaked lips as her Ace Ops masters came back for another round. After all, Clover had given her to them until he came back. That was plenty of time for them to indulge in their whore’s holes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from the incredible Dirty_Old_Qrow. I highly recommend his work for all your smutty needs. 
> 
> Honestly wasn't expecting to do a villain for a bit, but I like how it turned out. I am however completely unsurprised that Neo was one of the first requested. She is a very popular character for very good reason. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list.


End file.
